Cross Academy Chaos
by Hisaharu
Summary: Crazy in Cross Academy! / The Night Class Offical webpage has been made, and Yuki's found it right along with Zero. All pairings, all crack, all choas.
1. Emails

**A/N: **_None of these e-mails are real, as far as I know. _

_This is really just for fun, and the things mentioned in this letter thingie are going to happen, Blog and chatroom, ect._

_Tell me if you want more letters, or more chatroom[when the time comes] or more blog [when the time comes.]_

_Random pairing selected, though both are displayed here! Welllllcomeeeee all!_

_Have fun,_

**Hisaharu.**

**PS**_: When I said slave..._

**EDIT**_: The stupiud Fanficion thing makes it so if it had . and then com, it blocks it. Same with the sign, so I had to put spaces inbetween them. I wanted to make everything I put up in this seem real but noooooo..._

* * *

{-=-=-; **V**_ampire _**K**_night_ ;-=-=-}

**To:** ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**From:** Cross-Yuuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**Subject:** Zerooo-Chan!

Dear Zero-chan,

How are you doing? I hope you're ok. I have recently started an e-mail account at the Cross Academy ChatRoom, and the other many things like blogs.

Did you know Aidou has a blog? We really need to pay more attention; you never know when one of the fangirl's will hack into it!

Please write back,

Love, Yuki-Chan.

**To:** Cross-Yuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**From:** ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**Subject:** (**R.E**.) Zerooo-Chan!

Yuki, how many times have I told you not to call me Zero-chan? You baka girl! I'm fine, too! Stop worrying so much!

No, I didn't care to know or ever knew that the annoying blood sucker started a blog. You don't have to worry about it, our computers and the Chairmen's are the only ones that can get on the real Night Class page. Besides the Night Class, that is.

Yuki, the Fangirls aren't smart enough to hack into the site.

Once again stop calling me Zero-chan.

I am Zero.

-_Just_ Zero.

**To:** ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**From:** Cross-Yuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**Subject:** (**R.R.E**) Zerooo-Chan!

Dear Zero-chan,

_You_ stop being a _baka_! You start every letter with 'Dear ****'. Maybe if you paid attention in class and didn't sleep through it…

I have a reason to worry so much!

Well, Aidou dose. I'm going to start reading it, but considering he updates it everyday…Pheww.

Really? Only us? Cool, I get special access! I'm special~!

The Fangirls are Zero! I hear their talking! I heard lots of things! Did you know you have people who want to kidnap you! Besides Kaname-Sama! I've googled it! They call themselves YuMe lovers! I haven't researched far, but I will!

Be careful Zero! I know that someone called Hisaharu is out GET you! Along with a whole bunch of other people!

Goodbye, Zero-chan!

~Love, Yuki.

**To**: Cross-Yuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**From:** ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**Subject**: (**R.R.R.E**.) Zerooo-Chan!

Yuki, you say that like you pay attention in class to! You're always getting detention for falling asleep.

Yes, Yuki. Special is one way to describe you…

What else is new? Lots of people want me dead. Why do you think Kuran wants to kill me? Is it that obvious? Don't worry, I'll find this Hisaharu person and see what that's about. YuMe? Oh, its been awhile since I heard that.

You shouldn't research it. It's nothing, so don't worry.

But Yuki; if someone ever asked you if you're a YuMe or a Zeki be sure to answer Zeki, ok?

I am not Zero-chan!

-Stupid baka girl!

**To**: ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**From:** Cross-Yuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**Subject:** (**R.R.R.R.E**) Zerooo-Chan!

Dear Zero-chan,

Its not my fault! Lessions are so boring…(-_-*

Zero, you think I'm special?

I'm sorry so many people hate you, Zero! I promise to never hate you!

Kaname-sama? Well, for one he gives you looks that make me shudder, and two; he hates your guts. I can see that.

Easily.

You know this Hisaharu person! Don't meet with her Zero! She has net! And she said she would lock you in her basement, and make you her slave!

You know what YuMe is? Are you sure I shouldn't research it?

What's Zeki? And what's YuMe?

I have to say, I think YuMe sounds cooler that Zeki. It just rolls off the tongue…

Bye, Bye, Zero-Chan!

~Love, Yuki!

**To:** Cross-Yuki-Chan CrossAcademy . com

**From:** ZeroKiryuu CrossAcademy . com

**Subject:** (**R.R.R.R.R.E.**) Zerooo-Chan!

Even if it boring, we '_have to have an education_', as the Chairman put it.

Depends on what you mean by 'special,' Yuki.

Don't be so sure Yuki, I'm sure someday I'll shoot your beloved Kaname Kuran in the foot-on 'accident'- and you'll hate me then.

Kuran needs to get better at hiding things from you. You watch him so closely, that you probably know what he had for breakfast.

I have guns! And a grenade launcher! And a whole bunch of weapons! I just hope she's a blood sucker…

When you say slave…?

Zeki and YuMe are two very different things, things that you don't need to worry about now. Maybe later.

…Zeki if far cooler Yuki! It's time to patrol! Now!

Get on patrol and stop e-mailing me, baka girl!


	2. Aidou's Blog!

**Name:** Aidou Hanabusa!

**Date:** 8/15/12

**Time: **5:34 AM

**Place:** Night Class Dorm

**Watching:** Kaname-Sama took my TV as a punishment a long time ago!

**Reading:** …Ew.

**Drinking:** Sadly, blood tablets.

**Eating:** The rarest or steaks~!

**Emotion:** Excited!

Hello lovely girls, and welcome to my Blog!

Today I am happy to report that I have learned something new on my beloved Kaname-Sama! Yes!

Facts

**1**: When Kaname-Sama is truly mad, he smiles happily. It's supriseingly scary...

**2**: Kaname-Sama slaps harder when more upset, and I have noticed he uses three types of slippage when mad! 1- The Crooked Armed Slap -Not as powerful but leaves the slappie stunned. 2- The Downward Stroke Slap- Will draw blood, but other that that no other damage besides shock. 3- The Almighty Straight Arm Slap- When using this slap Kaname-Sama leans his whole body into it, swinging his arm straight towards victim, and bringing them to their knees by the sheer force of it. Will also draw blood.

**3**: After being slapped Kaname-Sama normally asks a rhetorical question, although not always. Will investigate.

**4**: Kaname-Sama dose not like milk. I do not know why, will investigate.

**5**: Kaname-Sama dose not like tight fitting clothes and normally has the first two or three buttons undone. (!)

**6**: Kaname-Sama can be very scary…Frightening, really. Will NOT investigate…

**7**: Kaname-Sama has an aura of doom, and once you are exposed to that doom, you will either die, or be in lots of trouble. Running will not help.

**8**: Kain once called Kaname-Sama 'The Gang Leader.'

**9**: I once called Kaname-Sama 'Supreme Gang Leader.'

**10**: Kaname-Sama dose not like being called 'Supreme Gang Leader.'

**11**: When filling bucket with water for punishment, Kaname-Sama smiles. Will investigate.

**12**: Kaname-Sama has strange punishment methods.

**13**: Kaname-Sama dose not like it when the Headmaster comes down to talk about his 'abusive punishment methods, regarding Aidou.'

**14**: Kaname-Sama _really_ doesn't like it when that happens.

**15**: Kaname-Sama doesn't stop, either.

that I have already had the pleasure of knowing:

And now! The all new one!

**16**: Kaname-Sama has one chocolate box on his desk, and he hasn't eaten it. Will investigate.

Ne, I wonder if it's the one I gave him!? He probably loves it to much to eat it…

Now, I must go, class awaits! I'll tell you more about my days with Kaname-Sama if you click the 'Sucribe' button below!

Bye, bye~!

**COMMENTS:**

**RukaSouen:** Aidou, you're pathetic.

**AkatsukiKain:** Your going to get punished again, Aidou.

**TakumaIchijou:** Really!? I didn't know some of that stuff!

**KaienCross**: My little Kaname-Kun is so strange! But he didn't stop abusing you?

**YuukiCross:** Aidou, be careful what you say on here.

**KanameKuran:** Aidou, we need to talk. Now.

* * *

**SUBSCRIBE COMMENT FAVORITE ADD LIKE **

* * *

**ACTIONS**:

_**RukaSouen**__ has subscribed to this blog…_

_**RukaSouen**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**AkatsukiKain**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**TakumaIchijou**__ has subscribed to this blog…_

_**TakumaIchijou**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**TakumaIchijou**__ has favorited this blog…_

_**KaienCross**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**KaienCross**__ has subscribed to this blog…_

_**KaienCross**__ has favorited this blog…_

_**YuukiCross**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**YuukiCross**__ has favorited this blog…_

_**YuukiCross**__ has subscribed to this blog…_

_**KanameKuran**__ has commented on this blog…_

_**KanameKuran**__ may terminate this blog_…

* * *

Weee! If you liked Aidous blong, tell me and Ill probably have him update more in the upcoming chapters. xD

Now, regarding number(s):

**2**: Kaname-Sama slaps harder when more upset, and I have noticed he uses three types of slippage when mad! 1- The Crooked Armed Slap -Not as powerful but leaves the slappie stunned. 2- The Downward Stroke Slap- Will draw blood, but other that that no other damage besides shock. 3- The Almighty Straight Arm Slap- When using this slap Kaname-Sama leans his whole body into it, swinging his arm straight towards victim, and bringing them to their knees by the sheer force of it. Will also draw blood. - - - _This is true. XD In the manga of VK You can see Kaname actually use these slaps, though they're not call this. I made up the names... Oh, well._

**3**: After being slapped Kaname-Sama normally asks a rhetorical question, although not always. Will investigate. _- - - This is also true. He does this almost evertime he slapps Aidou. _

**4**: Kaname-Sama dose not like milk. I do not know why, will investigate. - - -_MORE TRUTH. Juuri, Kaname's Mom, made him drink lots and lots of milk as a child, so now he says he dosent care for it._

**8, 9**: Kain once called Kaname-Sama 'The Gang Leader.' I once called Kaname-Sama 'Supreme Gang Leader.' - - - _This was said in chapters 8 I think... _ _

**11**: When filling bucket with water for punishment, Kaname-Sama smiles. Will investigate. _- - -LOL This is something that happened in chapter two of the manga. When punishing Aidou and filling a bucket of water to put on his head, he smiled really hapily, scaring the shit outta' poor Hanabusa._

**12**: Kaname-Sama has strange punishment methods. _- - -Regarding the fact Kaname decided to put bukets on his head and in his hands. I thought it was odd, too, Aidou!_

_**[**__**Im a total fangirl for knowing all this, arn't I? ;-; FTW]**_

Love,

Hisaharu.


End file.
